


Kesäillassa

by jessepirpana



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rakkaus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Summary: Pojat päättävät pelata hieman lentopalloa.





	Kesäillassa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aino/gifts).



Koskela silitteli nurmikolla makaavan Kariluodon hiuksia. Oli kaunis loppukesän ilta ja aurinko oli laskemassa. He olivat tulleet puistoon rauhoittumaan vilkkaan työpäivän jälkeen. Eivät he kaksistaan olleet, sillä Asumaniemi, Hauhia ja pari heidän kaveriaan olivat liittyneet seuraan. Pojat nauttivat viimeisistä lomapäivistään ennen kuin palaisivat takaisin kouluun. Asumaniemi ja kumppanit takaisin peruskouluun, Kariluoto ja Koskela lukioon.

“Hei homot! Tulkaa pelaa futista!” Kaikui Asumaniemen huuto jostakin. Kariluoto katsahti vieressään istuskelevaa Koskelaa ja pudisti päätään. Jalkapallon pelaaminen oli viimeinen asia, mistä hän tällä hetkellä oli kiinnostunut. Kariluoto huokaisi, ja vaihtoi hieman asentoaan. Mikäs tässä oli makoillessa. Elämänsä rakkaus vierellä.

Yllättävää oli, että pojat olivat rakastuneet tänä kesänä. He olivat alkaneet viettää yhä enemmän ja enemmän aikaa keskenään. Johtuen hyvin pitkälti samasta kesätyöpaikasta. Eräänä iltana oli Koskela kuitenkin halunnut jonkun pelaamaan lentopalloa hänen kanssaan. Luonnollisesti hän oli pyytänyt Kariluotoa, sillä hän ei jaksanut soittaa kenellekään muulle ja pyytää pelaamaan. He olivat kävelleet läheiselle rannalle ja “pelanneet” kahdestaan. Ei sitä pelaamiseksi oikein voinut kutsua, sillä he olivat suurimman osan ajasta vain kopitelleet tai harjoitelleet sormilyöntiä. Ilta oli ollut molempien mielestä hauska kokemus, ja siitä se sitten lähti. Yhä useammin viikossa he olivat menneet töiden jälkeen rannalle pelaamaan ja unohtamaan kaiken stressin. Monen pelisession jälkeen he olivat jääneet laiturille istuskelemaan ja puhumaan turhia. He olivat kaiken tuon puhumisen takia lähentyneet. Kariluoto kertoi tunteistaan ensiksi. Koskela oli luonnollisesti ollut hieman hämillään, mutta myöntänyt pian itsekin ihastuneensa Kariluotoon. Siinä he olivat hetken toisiinsa nojailleet, kunnes Koskela oli pyytänyt lupaa suudella Kariluotoa. Kariluoto oli punastunut, hymyillyt hieman ja painanut kömpelön suudelman miehen huulille. Kiusallisuus oli alkanut naurattamaan molempia. Silloin Koskela oli tajunnut Kariluodon olevan täydellinen hänelle.

“Ehkä meidän kuitenkin pitäisi pelata… Ihan Asuman mieliksi.” Koskela sanoi, herättyään haaveksimasta.

“Mmm... “ Kariluoto mumisi ja venytteli nurmella. “En mä jaksa… Mee sä vaan, jos haluut…”

“En mä yksinään.. Entä jos mennään pelaamaan lentopalloa? Otetaan kunnon matsi näin kesän lopuksi!” Koskela innostui. Kariluoto nousi istumaan.

“Mikäs siinä. On tässä jo koko kesä harjoiteltu.” Hän virnisti. “Häviät kuitenkin..” Kariluoto lisäsi ylimielisesti. Tämä aiheutti lyönnin kylkeen, ja Koskelan naurut päälle.

“Katotaanko?” Koskela sanoi yllyttäen Kariluotoa.

“No katotaan!” Kariluoto nauroi ja kaatoi Koskelan alleen. Hän kutitti toista hieman, mutta Koskela löi uudestaan. “Jos lyöt kerran vielä, nii ei todellakaan pelata!” Kariluoto nousi maasta, auttaen tämän jaloilleen. Koskela huikkasi Asumaniemelle, että he menisivät pelamaan lentopalloa. He olisivat tulleet myös, mutta Koskela sai heidät ylipuhuttua. Poikaystävien välinen battle. Puistosta ei ollut kuin parisataa metriä rannalle, joten matkan tekeminen sujui nopeasti. He näkivät, ettei kentällä ollut muita pelaajia. He saisivat olla kahden.

“Ota koppi!” Kariluoto sanoi, heittäen maassa olevan pallon Koskelalle. Hän käveli omalle puolelleen kenttää ja valmistautui syöttöön. “Pelataan kymmeneen pisteeseen!” Kariluoto huikkasi vielä ennen kuin Koskela syötti pallon. Se lensi kaaressa ilman halki. Kariluoto oli niin täynnä itsevarmuutta, että sormilyönnin sijaan päätti tehdä hihalyönnin. Kariluodon itsevarmuus kuitenkin petti heti, sillä pallo ei lentänytkään verkon yli.

“Piste.” Koskela lausahti hieman ivallisesti. “Yhdeksän jäljellä, joko myönnät hävinneesi?” Hän kehtasi vielä pilkata palloa hakiessaan. Kariluoto katsahti Koskelaa vihaisesti.

“Mitään hävinnyt ole… Huono aloitus vain…” Kariluoto sai vastatuksi. Koskela vain nauroi. Koskela syötti uudelleen. Tällä kertaa hän osuisi. Kariluoto syöksähti pallon alle ja sai sen lentämään toiselle puolelle. Onnistuinpas! Koskela oli heti pelissä mukana ja löi pallon yli. Hymy loisti hänen kasvoiltaan. Kariluoto keskittyi Koskelaan hieman liikaa, sillä häneltä meni pallo ohi.

“Perkele..” Hän sanoi turhautuneena. Kariluoto heitti pallon verkon yli Koskelalle ja jäi odottamaan uutta syöttöä.

Kariluoto heitti pallon verkon yli Koskelalle ja jäi odottamaan uutta syöttöä. Koskela sai syötettyä, ja Kariluodon peli alkoi kulkea hieman paremmin. _Kaksi-yksi._ Kariluodon syöttö. Itsevarmuus alkoi palata hiljalleen. Hän oli uhkaillut voitollaan, ja voittaa hän myös aikoi.

_Kolme-yksi._

Kariluodon voitontahto alkoi kääntyä häntä vastaan. Se oli koettu monesti ennenkin. Heidän aikaisemmissa peleissään oli käynyt useasti näin. Kariluoto oli hävinnyt, sillä hän oli yrittänyt liikaa. Se kostautuu, oli Koskela sanonut. Kariluoto oli vain naurahtanut ja vastannut jotakin kuivasti. Pelaaminen oli ollut aina leikkimielistä kilpailua. Eihän kumpikaan heistä häviöstään ollut ikinä suuttunut. Mitä nyt saattoi muutaman kymmenen minuuttia olla katkera ja pitää mykkäkoulua. Koskela ei ikinä tehnyt sitä, mutta Kariluoto oli eri asia. Hän oli huono häviäjä. Hän teki kaikkensa voittaakseen.

_Kuusi-kolme._

“Neljä pistettä enää!” Koskela huusi ääni täynnä voitonriemua. Kariluotoa alkoi turhauttamaan kunnolla. Ihan sama, miten tässä kävisi. Yksi pelihän se vain oli. Ei se maailmaa kaada. Hän tulisi saamaan niskaansa paljon piikittelyä siitä, kuinka hän oli niin kovin uhonnut voittavansa. Mutta toisin kävi. Varma häviö se tässä vaiheessa oli.

“Tiedän!” Kariluoto huusi vastauksensa. Hän sai lyötyä Koskelan syötön suoraan maahan. “Kuusi… Neljä…” Hän sanoi hiljaa. Peli ei välttämättä ollut menetetty. Koskela olisi saanut nähdä ilmeensä, kun Kariluoto oli tehnyt äskeisen pisteen. “Älä nuolaise ennen kuin tipahtaa.” Kariluodon vuoro syöttää, pitkästä aikaa. Hän heitti pallon ilmaan ja löi kämmenellään. Koskela kuitenkin onnistui pitämään pallon elossa, ja löi sen takaisin. Molemmat tuntuivat saavansa pelistä otteen. Pallo pysyikin yllättävän kauan ilmassa, ennen kuin Kariluodon lyönti lipesi, ja pallo tipahti omalle puolelle.

“Tässä käy taas samoin kuin viimeksi! Sun mieli keskittyy vain voittamiseen!” Koskela huuteli faktoja. Kariluodon turhautuminen vain lisääntyi jokaisella epäonnistuneella lyönnillä. 

_ Yhdeksän-viisi. _

Pallo oli Koskelalla. Viimeinen syöttö, ottelupallo. Häviö oli itsestäänselvyys. Kariluoto oli lakannut yrittämästä. Joukkuepelissä neljän pisteen ero olisi ollut helppo kuroa umpeen. Kaksinpelissä ei oikein ollut enää vaihtoehtoja. Koskela hymyili ylimielisesti syöttäessään palloa. Syöttö lähti Koskelta hyvin, mutta jäi liian matalaksi ja pallo osui verkkoon. Kariluoto henkäisi ja huudahti pistetilanteen. Kolmen pisteen ero. Ehkei voittaminen ollut sittenkään mahdottomuus. Koskela heitti pallon verkon alta Kariluodolle, joka valmistui syöttöön. Onnistunut syöttö, huono lyönti Koskelalta. Piste. 

_ Yhdeksän-kahdeksan. _

Kahden pisteen erolla oli peli voitettava. Nyt jos syöttö menisi huonosti, Koskela voittaisi. Jos syöttö onnistuisi, pelattaisiin pidempään. Kariluoto veti henkeä ja löi pallon verkon yli. Koskela heittäytyi maahan tehdessään hihalyöntiä. Pallo lensi Kariluodon puolelle kenttää, mutta Kariluoto ei kerennyt lyömään. Koskela voitti.

“Katotaanko? Katotaan!” Koskela tuuletti maasta noustuaan. Hän tanssahteli Kariluodon luokse ja jatkoi ivaamista. “Niin… Miten se oli? Kumpi voitti?” 

“Sinä..” Kariluoto mutisi epäselvästi.

“Kuka?”

“No sinä!” Kariluoto sanoi takaisin. Hän tönäisi Koskelaa leikillään. Vastauksena hän sai hennon naurun ja suukon. 

“Ethän sä oo vihanen mulle?” Koskela alentui lepertelemään. 

“Miten mä voisin?” Kariluoto hymyili ja suuteli tätä takaisin. “Omaa tyhmyyttähän tuo häviö vain oli…” Koskela pudisteli päätään. Tällä kertaa hän oli vain ollut parempi, ei häviöstä Kariluotoa kannattanut syyttää.

“Miten vain… Tules nyt, mennään meille. Saat tarjota voittajalle palkinnon…” Koskela virnisti ilkikurisesti. Nyt oli Kariluodon vuoro lyödä tätä kylkeen.

“Jaahas… Ei meidän olis tarvinnut edes pelata. Jos nyt vain sitä oli kyse.” Kariluoto nauroi.

“Nyt on ainakin hyvä syy..” Koskela jatkoi virnuiluaan. Kariluoto huokasi. Hän oli löytänyt itselleen sen oikean. 

 


End file.
